


Mafia Princess | Dream x Reader

by fanficwriterwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Minecraft, clout, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxreader, georgenotfound - Freeform, mafia, sapnap - Freeform, slowburn, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriterwastaken/pseuds/fanficwriterwastaken
Summary: [Y/n] used to be an average girl before she messed with the mafia. Now her life has become an endless suffering she can’t escape. She has lost herself to the cruel world ruled by money. But everything changes when she meets a mysterious man who changes her life forever. Could he be the one who makes her dreams come true or will he become her worst nightmare?
Relationships: dream & reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160





	Mafia Princess | Dream x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] - Your name
> 
> -This fanfiction is specifically written for female readers. If this makes you uncomfortable please don't read this story or correct my words in your head.  
> -I don’t know much about mafia but the fanfictions I’ve read so far illustrate the reader as weak so i figured I’ll do a twist and make her the complete opposite.  
> -Hope you enjoy!

Why did you get into this mess?  
You keep asking yourself gripping your messy hair as you were staring into your debt documents. Hot tears were falling from your lashes drawing trails down your reddened cheeks.

But you couldn't help it.  
Seeing all these classy parties, crazy amounts of money, pretty dresses, diamond necklaces, rich handsome men in suits... it all seemed like a fun game to you.

How did messing around with filthy men wanting female attention turn into being a member of crime gangs wanted by the government? You didn't really know. It all happened so fast. Driven by the fun and money you forgot everything your friends and family warned you about. You wish you listened to them and saw the red flags.  
Look at you now. All lost and miserable. 

A familiar ringtone interrupted your thoughts. You glanced at the screen of your phone and read out loud "Wilbur..".  
You gripped the cold object in your hand and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" You said calmly as if you weren't breaking down seconds ago.

"Hello, [Y/n]. We're leaving in 30 minutes. You're coming, right?" The British man asked politely.

"Yeah, of course. I'm almost ready." You lied as you looked down at the cotton pj's you were wearing.

"Perfect, we'll come to pick you up. See you soon." He responded without much emotion.

"See you." You managed to say before he hung up.

You wiped your tears before standing up and made your way to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, tripping twice because of the big mess you managed to create in your tiny apartment. You took out your sparkly gray case where you kept all your cosmetics to fix your make up or at least what was remaining of it.

Everyone you used to be close to in this business started acting colder when they learnt you went broke after participating in that gambling. You couldn't blame them though. No one wants to be tied to someone in debt. One of the first rules you were taught was to never get attached and to not depend on anyone but yourself. 

You put your brush down after adding the last finishing touches on the a bit more heavy for your liking make up. You quickly applied your blood red lipstick and reached for your long black dress. You slipped it on and started putting your gold earrings and necklace. You might've had no money but you couldn't at any circumstances let members from other gangs know. Everyone must always appear incredibly rich and unbothered at the balls. You found it disgusting how people preferred to sell their organs rather than their expensive cars, clothing or jewellery. But yet you did the same thing. You couldn't let yourself get embarrassed and lose the position you had in this society. This is how ugly human nature is.

You looked in the mirror as you started styling your hair with your iron straightener. Everyone who looked at you saw a pretty girl with beautiful clothes but all you saw looking at the expensive silk fabric that felt tight around your body was the fears, tears and begging you went through for what you thought was going to be success. But you couldn't go back, you were too far in.

You heard a car outside. You lived in a cheap, dumbed apartment in a quiet street so you knew it was them.  
"They're already here?!" You asked out loud surprised how fast time passed.  
The clock that was hung on the old wall covered by the once bright orange, now ripped and faded wallpapers confirmed your speculations.  
You sprayed your awfully heavy and overpriced perfume on your neck, chest and wrists and put the small glass bottle back on the old dusty shelf.  
You put on your white fur coat that wasn't too practical because it stayed off your shoulders but all the other ladies wore them and you couldn't be left out. You grabbed your purse that matched your dress and slipped your black high heels on. Your feet were begging for a break because of the bruises these shoes cost you but you didn't care. You were going to get used to it eventually.

You walked out of your untidy apartment and dashed down the stairs. The black limousine that was waiting for you could hardly be seen in the dark street. You quickly got in and sat in the free seat next to Tommy and Tubbo. Everyone stared at you for a second but nobody greeted you except Wilbur who simply smiled at you.  
Nobody seemed excited for the party tonight. The air felt so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife.

"I'm sorry I'm late." You broke the silence.

"Don't worry, we didn't wait long." Tubbo tried to comfort you.

"I'm glad." You smiled.

When you looked at him and Tommy more carefully you noticed that their turquoise ties were the same.

"Awww, are you guys matching?" You asked softly.

"Yes, we are!" Tommy's face lit up."Wilbur got the ties for us." 

"That's very nice of you." You cheered as you turned to Wilbur.

"It's the least I can do for them." Wilbur smiled although he had a sad note in his voice.

Wilbur was like a brother to these poor children. You felt sorry for them. They had to grow up so fast and lose their innocence at 16 to the cruel world they were trapped in. You wish you could help them but how could you? You barely survived yourself.  
You glanced at Techno who hadn't said a word the entire ride. The pink haired was supporting his head with his hand and his noticeably tired eyes were focused on the screen of his phone. His right leg was bouncing quietly, he had the habit of doing this whenever he was nervous without realising.  
No, the reason wasn't the planned murder tonight. This never bothered him. The poor guy was losing scandalously big amounts of money. Eret, Fundy and many others were slowly drifting away from the gang. Everything was going downhill for him.

You suspected that was happening before he announced it to the gang about it. He used to ride in a separate limo and he spent money for unnecessary pleasures such as higher quality alcohol or more expensive clothes. He even gave his people small presents, such as the beautiful necklace you were wearing at the moment.  
But the last few weeks he was saving as much money as possible. You really hoped for things to come back to normal.  
The rest of the ride was silent but it wasn't long before you reached your destination.

The police still hadn't found this bar. It was a pretty big and fancy one and no one suspected they'd let mafias inside. You'd think that the owner probably didn't know considering how dangerous that was but the rich liked to waste money on overpriced alcohol and play all kinds of games-everything from billiard to gamble.  
The income these people gave to the holder of this pretty place was insane. Hunger overcame the fear and this is the reason the gangs stuck around for so long without being reported to the FBI.

Eret was waiting for us in front of the entrance.  
Once we were out of the limo we headed towards him.  
"Why didn't you come with us?" Techno finally spoke when we got close enough.

"Hello to you too," Eret glanced up from his phone "I'm allowed to go separately, aren't I?"

"Of course you are but it isn't the smartest idea right now." Techno answered coldly.

"If you say so. Anyway, Fundy and Quackity are inside. Shall we join them already?" The man with black sunglasses asked with annoyance in his voice.

The pink haired boss simply nodded and headed towards the entrance as we followed him close behind.

We were greeted the dim colourful lightning and intoxicating smell of cigarettes and alcohol. The place was full. Everyone was dressed in gorgeous suits and dresses for the night. People were talking in small groups or were dancing to the jazz music that was playing in the background. Everyone seemed to be having fun aside from the staff of waiters and waitresses who were running left and right trying to serve all the customers. You still remember how excited you were for your first party as such. Meeting so many different people, dancing to the old jazz, drinking expensive whiskey and just having a blast. Now all you wanted to do was go back home. You grew to hate everything about this. The things you loved about it made you sick now. You never thought that not having a single person you could trust would make you feel this way. Although the place was crowded with people you felt alone. 

It didn't take long to find Quackity and Fundy's table and have a small talk with them. Techno, Tommy and Tubbo sat with them and soon a waitress arrived to take their orders.  
You could feel people eyeing you every now and then especially other women. You hardly made any friends with them because it was simply not in your interest or theirs to have pointless ties. Also being a 'lady' in the world of mafias was a competition. You could be simply replaced anytime especially if you don't come from a rich family which was your case. But still you knew some ladies who you could consider friends or at least people you could talk to. Such as...

"[Y/n]!" You heard a familiar gentle voice behind you making you turn your head.

"Niki!" You examined happily.

She gave you a quick warm hug and you hugged her back of course.

"You look amazing!" Niki complimented you.

"Thank you! You too, I love your dress." You smiled at her.

"Hi Niki." Wilbur said as he approached you both.

"Hello, Will." The girl greeted him sweetly.

You really couldn't think of an explanation how angels like her even got into a mess like this. Niki was genuinely one of the nicest people you knew. She reminded you of yourself in the beginning. Naive and dumb, not knowing a single thing about this selfish world. An innocent soul stuck with sinners. 

You had spaced out for a minute without realising meanwhile Will and Niki had started a small talk. You didn't want to bother them so you decided to get to work.  
You looked at Techno who was sitting on a chair close by and made eye contact. You tilted your head a little which was a signal asking for permission to do your show. He nodded almost unnoticeably which meant yes. You waited a few more seconds before walking away towards the grazing table while you were scanning the room for your target. Key was to not be suspicious. You were searching for a not too popular neither important member. The point of getting rid of the person was weakling the gang they belonged to. As you reached the table that was over the top stacked with food you grabbed a small chocolate cupcake. They were made from high quality products and expensive cocoa, a complete opposite from the cheap takeaways you ate at home. As you were looking for the victim, still standing next to the table and slowly biting from the tasty snack, you made eye contact with a tall dirty blond man who was wearing a white mask matching the shirt of his suit and was talking to his business partners or at least that's you were guessing. 

'Is he looking at me?' you thought confused. 

Before you could decide what to think or do he smiled at you mysteriously before looking away.

You were left stunned. Stares like that usually don't bother you but this one strangely freaked you out.

"What's his deal?" You whispered silently.  
You had a gut feeling about this so decided to get a bit closer without being too obvious after you abandoned your cupcake.  
The place was pretty crowded so it wasn't too hard to hide from the tall man's sight.  
When you looked at him a bit more closely you noticed his lime green tie.  
You finally connected the dots.  
'That's Dream!' you wanted to scream. A wave of panic washed over your mind. This was the mafia boss everyone warned you about and told you to stay away from.  
You really hoped the eye contact and smile were an accident or at best to not have been meant for you at all. You could feel your palms starting to sweat although you were cold in that dress. Your thoughts were racing a mile a second. Your worries started growing. What's next? Did he target you?

"I need to calm down." You said to yourself quietly as you took a deep breath. You still had a job to be done. You tried to forget about what just happened.

You headed for the bar which was located in the left corner of the building.  
The dark wooden structure was big and decorated with gorgeous ornaments and dim romantic lights. There were tall chairs with crimson red pillows attached to them surrounding it. As you were looking for a free place to sit you spotted the dark haired man who you were searching for earlier, drinking alone.

'Perfect.' You thought as you tried to suppress your smile.  
You ran fingers through your hair making sure there aren't any tangles and checked if your necklace is centered before you walked towards him.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this chair free?" You asked sweetly wrapping your hands around the chair's back gently.

"How's it look like?" The man grouned annoyed without glancing up from his glass.

'This is going to be a pain.' You thought already tired of this.

"No need to be a mardy bum, dear. Would you mind if a lovely young lady kept your company?" You asked flirtatiously.

"Sure, where is-" The grumpy man finally lifted his head to look at you which caused him to stop mid-sentence because his jaw dropped.

"...she." he breathed.

"That's what I thought." You giggled as you pulled your chair. 

You sat gracefully on the soft pillow making sure that the leg that was exposed by the split in your dress was on top of your other one so you could show more skin.  
You rested your left elbow on the table and supported your chin with your hand. 

"[Y/n]." You turned with a smile towards the man as you offered your other hand.

"Brat." He replied accepting the handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Brat." You started. "So what's is such a handsome man doing by himself here?" 

"That's not too interesting." He sighed blushing slightly. "What is such a gorgeous lady doing with this man is far more interesting though." 

"Oh really?" You chuckled.

He nodded in response not sure what to say. You made him nervous and you knew it. Your plan was working as always. Nothing ever went wrong.

"Well, I was watching you drink, Brat." You continued as you pushed your soft hair behind your ear. "You looked tired, I wondered what it takes to cheer you up."

"You noticed?" His face lit up in surprise.

"I have the talent to read people like a book." You lied. "And I could see it in your eyes that something's bothering you. And I can't just ignore someone's pain."

One of your skills was making people feel special around you. You always managed to make them trust you and see you as more than just a pretty woman. The sweet nothings that came out from your poisonous mouth was were always getting to them. 

Men are awfully naive. 

"Well you're not wrong." He exhaled rising his eyebrows.

"Aww, I'm sorry darling." You said with fake sympathy in your voice.

The man behind the bar almost walked past you two.

"Hey, can I order two of those?" Brat asked lifting his glass with a few drops of amber coloured alcohol left in it.

'That was fast' You cheered on the inside happy that it won't take long to get rid of him.

"Make that three." Unfamiliar male voice behind you called.

'What the- ' You thought as you felt someone's presence approaching.

You turned your head just for your eyes to meet marine green ones peaking behind a mask.

'No way...'


End file.
